


Go Not Gently: Podfic

by dragonknighttara



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: F/M, Guardian1, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonknighttara/pseuds/dragonknighttara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen years after the events of Final Fantasy IX, and Eiko Carol's life is turned upside-down once again by an enemy supposedly long dead. What's a girl to do? </p><p>Original fic by Guardian1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Not Gently: Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Go Not Gently](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/168391) by Guardian1. 



Download (via MediaFire)

[Prologue: Transferred Malice](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rd1m5qyr58p8ryb/Go_Not_Gently_-_Prologue_-_Transferred_Malice.mp3)

[Episode 1: Those With Black Faces](http://www.mediafire.com/download/xbxm3h1rs4q1z21/Go_Not_Gently_-Chapter1_-_Those_With_Black_Faces.mp3)

Episode 2: Bleeding From His Mouth (Coming Soon!)    

 

Youtube Playlist (Pending)

 

Cast

Eiko, Hilda - dragonknighttara

Black Tango, Cid - Sarifus

Rain, Mog - Camarilla

 

New chapters will be posted as they are produced. Please subscribe to my [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/user/dragonknighttara), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nvansistine), and/or [Tumblr](http://dreamwalkertara.tumblr.com/) to know when the next part is available!


End file.
